AU2 Halo Mass Effect 40K: The Path to Revelation
by Evident Disaster
Summary: The Path to Revelation is now open and a new dawn opens on the galaxy, but in the 28th century there is no peace as mankind recovers from war for they prepare for war... Read the description inside. This is for all you guys! CH2 now avaliable.
1. Chapter 1

HaloWH40K/ME: The Path to Revelation…

XXXXX

It is the 26th century and there is only war, Mankind sieged by the covenant now recovers, but in the depths of space there comes a new age. The UCAF the sword ready to battle takes to the field once more, and war rages forwards to the new age! Read on for description.

Also as we embark on this, there is a special gift for you, the battle of installation 00… and the rise of the alliance and the UNSC. For TERRA!

XXXXX

This story is the Age of Revelations just with the 40k mix and a lot of different events; also it covers the events of my other fan fic, Halo 40k: Halo's Dawn. This is to take the UCAF to the edges of war and back, alongside their eldar allies, the tau, the separatists and the few forces of the imperium of man.

There is no warp, but quantum universal complexes that the UCAF advents and adepts use, their powers are great and their skills greater than the forces of all united. Their legacy now changes the coming dawn and their abilities shape the worlds for the greater purpose.

The UCAF is the United Colonial Alliance, the sword and shield of mankind against the threats of the greater galaxy, their armies now number the billions, the people resolute in the fight.

(This is a rough overview of events.)

XXXXX

(Here's the more detailed one but I do not recommend as much on reading the story due to some rather needed clean up.)

2529-

Krugis is sieged, in the events following contact was made between Captain James Vance of the Dawn of Days and an entire fleet of the Imperium of man and the Eldar factions. A truce is brokered in orbit of the burning world that the UCAF would aid the eldar and the imperium, this did not initially sit well for the imperium, however they accepted due to their situation.

In the following weeks of the destruction of Krugis the UCAF began an advance to creating a formidable force of troops in the Hao system; however the arrival of the imperium and eldar had drawn the entire covenant armada to attack the Hao system forcing the already overtaxed UCAF to their secondary lines.

2530

It was one year later that the UCAF regains its strength and begins to draw the covenant out in the main front lines. The 9th and 14th fleets are engaged in heavy ship to ship warfare across the Nova Stratus region, the imperium's boost of reinforcements help.

The system of Talden is taken by the imperium and the eldar secure own worlds, Aiden's Light, Regis, Ishal. The UCAF agree to the co-colonisation efforts, not many of the Talden system take well to the imperium as their world suffers from ecological damage.

The eldar become a welcomed race amongst the UCAF, however still being seen as somewhat arrogant. The UCAF is then asked to help some psychics of both factions to provide a means to empower themselves with the mysterious power of the forerunners, the quantum order is called to aid.

XXXXX

2531

August

The Indestri systems fall from contact as unknown forces advance in the Nova Stratus regions, the UCAF engage the advanced races of Tau which seek out to expand their influence. The UCAF engage in head to head warfare and force the tau to a treaty of concession, the tau accepts in early 2532.

October

UCAF forces come into contact with a hive hybrid, a race of humans who had been integrated into the minds of a race called the tyranids, the UCAF orders to control the system and subdue all beings that pose a threat. The system is later purged by the imperium as opposed to their treaty of all sentient rights act.

November

UCAF special ops encounter a new force, once detonating a powerful WID (Weapon of Interstellar Destruction) the UCAF finds that it ripped a universal tunnel to the opposing universe and pulled the craftworld known as Kher-Ys as it was when the eldar last recorded, the population being alive and whole.

The demons of the warp escape in physical form and capture a covenant ship to which they took to the covenant high central command known as Eternal Reverence. The demons assumed the forms of the elite naval commanders and other entities to usurp power and as a gesture of nobility bring the demons of slaanesh as a new race and state a false pretence to their arrival.

Late November

Farseer Taldeer gives birth to a half human child named Ishala. Taldeer is then married to advent Ikage of the Spartans ALPHA forces and as the first human advent. Their child is supposedly of both great parents and capable of utilising powerful forerunner abilities along with a low psychic field.

XXXXX

2533

Attacks on a number of colonies reveal of a pirate force of dark eldar, the UCAF responds harshly with thousands of ships to hunt the dark eldar down. Stranded at sublight the dark eldar are soon subdued and turned to being mercenaries and traders, their nature being altered whether they agreed or not.

(Event's after I cannot entirely explain, seeing as some events in my 40k fan fic would be ruined, so do not start annoying me when this is already been explained, I will not and cannot spoil some of the more important events that have yet to occur within the timeline, which is why I'll take a time jump. I'll only make an exception to something's but not all.)

XXXXX

2541

(Please note that I spent a while to get back on this, BTW the canon needs to be altered, and this will be the new record on all advances of UCAF and UNSC military.)

UCAF records updated, the new overall review of the UCAF is compiled, and the UCAF/UNSC begins full calculation of new military structure and force. (This is the most updated since the first record.)

Imperium:

25 ships (Slip-space capable)

6 redemption class

4 space marine battle barges

15 imperial naval forces- I do not know the configurations

2 million Imperial guardsmen

200 space marines

4000 sisters of battle

Eldar:

2300 (Slip-space capable ships)

Population total: 2.1 billion

(Forces unknown number)

Half Eldar- approx. 450

Tau:

30 (slip-space capable ships)

Population roughly 30,000

UCAF:

3,990 Spartans- V

320 Spartan IV

4,500,000 recorded augments all within military roles

700,000,000 military personnel in active profile

95,000,000 in non-active

3,000,000,000 total personnel across all of Nova Stratus, including guerrilla and PDF and all Marauders from set ages.

(Yes we have over 4 billion personnel thanks to our recent update, and also because of the fact that someone wanted to complain… and I swear if that person rants on about how MACs in the UCAF are overly too powerful, dear god help your PM when I get through to you…)

Naval capabilities- Over- 150,000 now in production- Total unknown- estimates last accounted for all of Nova Stratus- 150,000+ ships

1500- Dreadnought class ships available

Dreadnoughts are ships that range the sizes of 10-15km long and possess the greatest amounts of weaponry and personnel, there were 3 other sizes

-Endurance Class- 20km heavy armour plated dreadnoughts made for ship to ship action and planetary invasion

-Retainer Class- Support dreadnoughts, meant only for planetary defence and offence, they provide sheer and absolute power when needed, they also provide energy shields for large fleets and a fully stocked resupply workshop.

-Exterminator Class- Anti ship dreadnoughts meant for hunting enemy ships in heavy combat, the large scale super MAC was adjusted for smaller ships, a single Exterminator class was said to have 2 dual super MACs and an attachment of 40 anti-ship rail cannons alongside many seek and destroy support units. The size of the vessel is 25km long and only 1/5th of total space is used in the MACs.

(Yes the exterminator class was inspired by the imperium)

36,000- Frigates

550m-750m Medium to Assault class

Colt class- The medium standard for all UCAF frigate packs, they provide support and recon as well as scouting in hot zones and combat active regions of the galaxy. Roughly 575m the ship carriers a standard 'advanced' MAC along with a strike force of 1200.

Winchester class- The larger variant of the Frigates, and the longest, the Winchesters were made for long ranged combat to ship to ship and then to anti-ship warfare. The UCAF ensured that the ship would last longest in ranged combat, utilising the best mass accelerator cannons, the Winchester has the range of over 5 times that of all known UCAF ships. It is over 700m and has the shape of the Winchester rifle; it fires at a slower rate, but decimates enemy forces from range.

16500- Destroyer class

600m-850-1750m Assault to Defender class

Haldane Class Destroyer- The most powerful class of destroyer, the Haldane is 750m in length and has one of the most powerful shields and armour in the UCAF fleet, it is a long range anti-ship and assault class destroyer designed to search and destroy opposing ships.

Advent Class- Advent class destroyers have been known to be completely capable of long ranged combat and utilises the same variants of weapons combined by the Winchester class Frigate and the Haldane, it is a powerful hybrid ship. It is over 1.7km in length and has a force of over 5 battalions.

24200- Cruiser class

Haldane Class Cruisers- heavy assault cruisers designed for ship to ship warfare and planetary assault. It is 2.4km in total length and possesses the greatest speed out of the fleet, it has also the greatest resilience against other ship to ship weapons, using the most reactive energy plating to deal with incoming energy and kinetic weapons.

Halcyon Class- light to medium these ships provided the defence of Nova Stratus for over 150 years. The Halcyon has been well known as the forefront of the UCAF spearhead, even if it is old, the Halcyon has lasted the entire war of the covenant for over 30 years and even after. It is 1.5-2.5km in length, the carrying cruisers have been in use for generations and many refits have come from these ships.

Redeemer Class- Heavy Assault cruiser- 2X the size of a Haldane Class, the Redeemer is the standard warship of the UCAF; it still remains in active service patrolling borders. The Redeemer was named in the aftermath of the destruction of the Pyros homeworld of the Redeemers legion. It is a 4.8km heavy cruiser made for ship to ship warfare and long ranged operations in the galaxy.

Mythic Class- the most powerful class of known cruisers in existence, the 20km super cruiser class out guns even the most powerful fleets within the known galaxy including the covenant, only 2500 have ever been created, and to date only half of these ships remain active.

14500 Carriers

2,500m-5,000m Troop carriers- Supply carriers

MVF-AVF-MVS-MS Carriers- the UCAF created these classes to carry massive forces of MVF Advanced Independent Armour Defence System, these ships carry somewhere between 60-120 suits per each, they are fully stocked with rearming equipment and repair rigs for use against the covenant, they were deployed during the war.

Combat Carriers- 10km heavy carriers designed to carry over 100,000 personnel to a battlefield, the UCAF use these ships to carry massive armoured divisions and force deployments with prefab bases and extra supplies.

Endurance class- 20km super carriers: the Endurance classes are known to carry entire mini cities to past colonies along the first colonial systems; they were brought into active service as of 2525 when Haven's Gate fell.

Ultima class- the ultra-heavy super carriers of the UCAF, the Ultra carriers are over 45km in length and stretch over 750m over the top to bottom. The Ultra class use the most powerful engines and weapons in the UCAF fleet including Ultra MACs.

XXXXX

Codex- Variations of MACs

Planetary MAC: The most common Mass Accelerator Cannon in the galaxy, the planetary MAC is used as a mainline defence against invasion and against possible threats from orbit. The MAC is powered by local standard fusion generator; it is also armed to fire within planetary gravity to defend against possible inner atmospheric threats. It is over 200m in length and has a standard fire power of 600-750ton rounds at 40% speed of light.

ERMAC- Energy Resistant Mass Accelerator Cannon is a modified space to planetary used Cannon, it is also the smallest MAC known, and only at a size of 75m the MAC is deployed via a portable carrier unit such as a MAC Tank or commonly known as the Stormsword. The UCAF only deploys these types of MACs in hostile or Rapid Response situations that cannot be ignored.

(This goes credit to vforvengeance of Deviant Art)  
>The XG3-079 Spartan Class MVS has been known to carry the MAC by an extra external booster frame which can carry the massive cannon. It uses three portable generators to fire and manoeuvre the frame and charge the MAC, it has only been used once in atmospheric conditions, which has produced staggering results. It fires at 45% the speed of light and can fire a 750kg ASAPR round.<p>

Standard MAC is the basic MAC for all UCAF and UNSC ships.

Platform MAC- Planetary Defence Platform Mass Accelerator Cannons are the standard planetary defences as they provide the best means of covering a long range of targets without having to move as much. The Platforms have the entire MAC integrated within them, along with a powerful Fusion generator. The platforms are not however restrained by the lack of separate generator as the inner fusion generator is capable of powering massive external engines to drive the platform into slip-space and back out. The platform can be deployed into combat areas and fire it's either mono MAC or multi MACs at any given target.

Advanced MAC is an advanced prototype of all UCAF MACs and is now the supposed standard MAC of all new ships within the UCAF. The Advanced MAC can fire at 75% the speed of light and fire weights of over 900-7500tons depending on vessel type. The advanced MAC is thanks to the use of multi energy reactive panels which increase the natural Magnetic Accelerator without over compromising the heat exhausts, the Cannon then fires an ultra-powerful round which is shaped to fit the barrel differently.

Anti-shield Anti-ship Rounds- (Yes I made a powerful as round that can destroy shields and armour like paper and tear a hole in the rear ends of all other MACs or Nova Cannons in existence… JK, but yeah it is powerful, I will explain later.)

Super MAC- the big sticks of the UCAF, the Super MAC uses both Advanced and Platform designs, it is usually a stationary platform that is powered by a planetary fusion generator, however with the UCAF the Super MACs were seen as a liability in defence as there were too many known factors that easily damaged these massive cannons.

The UCAF used the Super MACs only within the Naval Division and ordered them to be constructed only upon assault carriers and the Mythic Class Super Cruisers. The Super MAC is used as a means to devastating all opposing naval vessels, covenant ships have been known to be utterly vaporised by the forces involved with the Advanced Super MACs.

The Cannon fires a standard round of 5000-7500tons, the round would be fired at 60% the speed of light and with a kinetic force possibly over 95million times that of the Hiroshima Bomb and 2X as powerful as the Advanced MAC.

Ultra MAC- the Ultra MAC is the most powerful class of MAC in known history and only 30 ships have ever been updated with such MACs, the first was the UCAF Yamato, a super cruiser which was over 5kms in length. The Ultra MAC fires an ASAPR at over 85% the speed of light, it is known the MAC can destroy planets from over ½ of a light year away.

ASAPR weighs- 600-750tons and even more

XXXX

Mass driver acceleration units:

MDAUs: the Mass driver units provide an acceleration to all weapons once utilising older gas fired rifles of the MA and AR series. Mass production of the MA5C [I] series produced in early 2540. These new weapons would increase the UCAF fighting capability by over 20% and invoke the creation of the gauss weapons.

The M68 Portable Gauss repeater is soon developed alongside the M80 AT Gauss cannon. The UCAF later increase production as the dark crusade of the necrons begins.

The MKXI Crusader Bolt Pistol is developed

The MKXI is created as a means to defeat the necrons in battle, the mass driven bolt round is accelerated over 1/3rd the speed of light, this new addition increases the devastating firepower dramatically. There is also an extended ammunition clip of bolter at 75 rounds; also munitions soon became capable of being adapted with powerful Ionic Anti-shield rounds and plasma tips.

XXXX

2541 continued-

January

The UCAF begins to repel the covenant forces on all fronts; however there is disturbing secrets that the covenant had discovered a greater threat. It is confirmed that the forces of the necrons had arrived, the UCAF and its allies begin a fight against the dark crusade, though is soon found that advanced new weapons developed deals with the necrons well.

The dark crusade does not end until the defeat of the C'tan known as Night bringer at the hands of Advent Ikage who forged powerful forerunner made katana Murasame to deal a deathblow to the dark god.

XXXXX

2545

The covenant begins an internal war as the constant war begins to take its toll upon the faith of the covenant forces; the disillusionment soon drives the creation of the order of Solis, under the guise of a demon that possess the form of the prophet of Rendition, who begins to lead the covenant astray.

The elite begin to sense treachery and begin an internal conflict with the prophets, and soon a civil war is sparked by covenant fleet master known as Luronee Himrikasae who then begins to question the entire covenant.

It is at this point that the covenant discover a mass of unique maps on the world of Cestus, the UCAF engage in recovering the records as well, Ikage the leader of the main battle group calls the aid of all races to help in uncovering the forerunner maps.

2546

The search of the forerunner maps soon uncover a terrible force, the flood, the warden systems are now known as the death worlds, a place where only the flood containment worlds are known. The UCAF battle the covenant in several engagements before declaring the region was too dangerous.

The Spartans and the eldar soon encounter a being called the gravemind, the formation of the flood made manifest into a type of hive mind, however the Spartans escape the flood and help the eldar to understand what to do to defeat the old god.

Once returning the UCAF is then attacked by the covenant which now pushes for a powerful gateway on the UCAF homeworld of Anomia. The UCAF stops the juggernaut in the Thermopylae system, where the UCAF dark angels engage in battle with the many covenant forces.

Prophet of Rendition led the assault, ordering the many forces of the elites to sacrifice their numbers in glory of the covenant, Luronee Himrikasae the grand fleet master realises that his brethren being slaughtered and soon calls the crusade to an end.

However the prophet still has significant forces, sending over 12,000,000 to challenge the 300,000 defenders of the world. The UCAF would not arrive to aid the Spartan forces stationed on the planet until after wards. The 300 Spartan ALPHAs stood alongside, 700 Spartan V, 300,000 marines, and 250 space marines.

The battle for Thermopylae was the crucial turning point in the war, the covenant sent over 20% of their remaining assault forces, and the UCAF fought back with only a 1% of their entire defenders. The battle was bloody, over 7 days the Spartans engaged in battle.

Ikage 0121 was eventually killed in the end of the campaign, he led his brothers to safety and all remaining defenders, and he took to the field once more, and battled until a planted Nova went off. He and over 9 million died.

XXXXX

2549 the UCAF soon discover how to function the portal, the covenant soon discover and follow in with a desperate attack, driving the UCAF into defence, the covenant engaged and escaped. The UCAF followed with their weary forces, 1700 ships of the combined forces prepared, along with a reformed Luronee Himrikasae who had taken up his role as the new commander of the order of faith.

The UCAF and the New Covenant begin their attack on the loyalists, and soon discover the world of Reverence, the homeworld of the first forerunners. Here they encounter the being known as the Inheritor, the child of the forerunners.

The rise of the Inheritor changes many aspects of the covenant, as Amity is enlightened and asked to call the covenant engaged in war over the entire region and tell them to follow him and spread the news of the return of the forerunners.

The UCAF is soon shocked at the revelations of the young forerunner, as he details humanity's purpose in the galaxy, the one true purpose that the imperium lost. It was then that the forerunner explained of the coming battle, the battle for the Ascendant Justice, a super dreadnought made in old times when the first crusades of the forerunners waged against the precursors and the dark ones.

The allied races soon began the final engagement where the brother of Ikage, Himitsuki 0118, led a suicide force to attack the massive ship, his mission was eventually successful, he and the remains of the ship were sucked into slip-space as the massive ship overloaded.

Over 700 ships of the UCAF lost, but the war was nearly over, the UCAF calls their forces to slow the fighting, the imperium honour the dead and the UCAF continue their struggle only difference being that the war had changed.

XXXXX

2551 brought a change to the galaxy, the near end of the war in the region of Nova Stratus, the many colonies being slowly road to recovery from the sheer devastation. The death toll of the once 45 billion the death toll was estimated to be over 9 billion.

The UCAF colonial forces were mostly compromised of teenage soldiers and veterans, who were soon retired even though wishing to continue their services. The UCAF soon drops their numbers of military personnel required.

In June of that year, Ishala Taldeer joins the UCAF; she is ranked to commander in the aftermath of the battle of Judgement. She is soon given formal command of the UCAF Aegis and ordered to patrol the far defence lines of the UCAF.

2552 January

The UCAF engage in unknown forces of the edge of their space, loyalists from the far western regions of space engage in battle. The UCAF soon discovers a UNSC ship under the command of an Admiral Preston J Cole.

The news of the war in the UNSC against the covenant had been disturbing, the UCAF agree to aid their earthen born cousins. The 9th and 11th fleets along with Ishala's own force of ships is send alongside the joined forces, the UCAF call for all available reinforcements.

2552 August

The many forces of the UCAF begin their engagement in UNSC space, the 5 fleets of 500 ships from the entire coalition of factions engage over Reach. Their appearance changes little, they're arrival only slowed the attack, but did not stop the fall of Reach.

12 Spartans were recovered from the battle, Noble team included; the Pillar of Autumn departs with 2 Spartans, Miguel-0234 SP-ALPHA, and Master Chief SP-II 117.

(The discovery of halo begins the set events, if slightly altered…)

It was not until November that the UCAF engaged a covenant force that was in orbit over the ruins of Reach that they discovered the Spartans once more, however Dr Halsey if only briefly met with her clone, Dr Valerie Haley.

-Recording-

They stared into the stars outside, after her rescue and surprising survival in the coming battles Halsey had never expected this, the woman who was sitting right across from her, dressed in rather un-formal lab uniform, she was blonde and blue eyed, her figure younger than herself.

They had yet to speak, not since that awkward pause in the hangar, the Spartan Alpha had rescued them, and now they were heading to Eridanus II, where John had a plan to escape the covenant. The forerunners as they were called were dealing with the crystal; they had a power even she couldn't imagine.

Right now they were travelling at over 950.33 light years a day, if not more, and were planning to out run the covenant armada. The UCAF had surprisingly effective weapons, along with the super human soldiers called the space marines.

She couldn't help but wonder why this had happened, and from what she saw from the near perfect replication of her past, she suddenly had a gut feeling that Valerie had far more guilt than her. She sighed and asked.

"I can assume that the Spartan Alpha was what saved so many of the Spartan II?" She asked almost melancholy.

"Yes, our project was an advanced testing force, we were given various additions to add to the Spartan biology, however many weren't as successful, we then engaged in trying to stabilise them as soon as possible, the product was your Spartan II." She stated so emptily.

"How many did you lose?"

"240 in the initial augmentations, after a while the rest made it, but the augmentations were causing some rather harsh difficulties in some, and in others it drove them harder, we couldn't imagine that after the 750 test units only 450 would remain."

"Do you think it was in the best interests of mankind to do what you did?" She asked concerned.

"Did you?" She replied slightly questionably.

"Yes, we're both the exact same if we thought on those lines, but did you…"

"…try to nurture and raise them? I couldn't, I was merely a teenager when I began to program, I thought of this as an assignment for short term, and believed that it would save the alliance from anarchy and with the UNSC, I never thought that they'd be killed fighting a hopeless war."

"I guess we share the same optimism." She said somewhat humoured at the irony.

An older woman who had reflected on much of her life to see the conclusion, and a younger clone of herself who had come to the same conclusion much sooner than herself, Haley was an emotional intellectual, much like her when she was younger. She wondered why the fact of life was an irony, but she never bothered to question, there were more important things to do.

"Amazing that you're over 30 years old, and yet not a day younger than 20, how did they treat your gene codes to survive long periods of time? Most clones wouldn't survive beyond a couple of years before either cell degradation or neural damage."

"I was created from your cells and then cloned in forerunner replication unit, it was there I was altered and given to be raised by one of the scientists, after a number of years my father died, and then I was alone, but not before ONI told me what the UCAF was working on and what my father wanted me to do. So I thought it through, and realised that I could make a difference, and chose to go with the UCAF."

"So no regrets in life about what's been done?"

"Not many that we see Halsey; I don't try to think about the implications of all those deaths."

"Then I can see the difference." She stated.

XXXXX

Later at Eridanus II Dr Halsey calls in for Spartan 087- and Alpha 0494-Leo, it was after a parallel revision of the two Spartans that Halsey escaped with a UCAF Shadowsword class long ranged stealth fighter. It was afterwards that the UCAF fleet arrived at a conclusion to intervene within a possible invasion of earth; coming at the cost of only 1 Spartan Alpha the plan was a success.

After arriving at Earth the UCAF begins planning to defend earth against the possibility of the coming battle.

-Halo2-

The attack on earth begins the UCAF engages over earth to defend it, the space marines and Spartans clear a path to the prophet of Regret. Once chasing the ship into slip-space the UNSC-In Amber Clad and the UCAF-Aegis follows the prophet to Delta Halo.

The Spartans and the space marines engage the covenant and encounter another gravemind; the Spartans are faced with a greater threat and attempt a break through. It is after a number of set courses that drive the UCAF to head back to earth and help the last defenders that the coming purpose of the Ark is revealed and where it is hidden.

-Halo3-

The UCAF support fleet arrives in Sol System, the Grand Inheritor Vincent arrives to challenge the prophet of Truth, the covenant separatists battle to defend the earth from the prophet and his loyalists while the separatists of Amity arrives to aid in the new covenant.

All sides are evenly drawn on the earth, the dig site being still excavated the UCAF only manage to engage when the Spartan-117 and Alpha-0234 return to battle. The battle engaged is vast and the UCAF break the lines of the covenant and attack the prophet.

However the plan fails and the prophet escapes into a portal to the Ark, Inheritor Vincent warns of the coming storm and begins his pursuit to stop the prophet. All available UCAF and New covenant forces go through the portal and chase the prophet to installation 00.

Once the combined forces attack the citadel they manage to challenge the prophet to the last, Commander Keyes is injured and the prophet deceased, the forces regroup as the new halo installation is prepared to fire.

XXXXX

(Here's where we really begin…)

Installation 00

Control Room

John walked across the path to the body of Sargent Avery Johnson; he coughed as he looked up to the Spartan. He reached out and said. "We're not leaving you here."

"You know I won't make it…" He coughed and brought his hand up, the neural card still glowing with Cortana's matrix still glowing within it. "Don't ever let her go… send me out with a bang." He grunted.

The last words of Avery Johnson as he finally passed on, John looked at him, a hand landed on his shoulder. He was greeted by the eyes of Spartan 0234- Miguel, the Alpha, he looked at him with a sorrow look, but he contemplated the step to take.  
>"He was a good soldier John."<p>

John nodded and walked over to the console, he brought the card to the console, and she materialised and said. "I'm sorry John." The activated the halo and stated.  
>"There we have only enough time to escape, we should get going."<p>

John walked away, he could see the others of Striker squad, the many other Spartans and elites, and they all waited for him. They nodded to him and began their departure; he followed behind running as the platform collapsed.

They exited the structure and headed on to the glacier to the path to the checkpoint that was then that the sentinels began to fight the flood, the machines too distracted on their primary objective than to focus on the Spartans.

The teams weaved their way around the flood and the sentinel, once breaching the waves and beams they headed to the vehicles, the many set cars and vehicles waited for them. Once jumping into the nearest hog, the chief took to the gun.

"All squads are heading to the Dawn."

Miguel ran into his Revenant Bike, the black glossy bike kicked into gear and revved into action, kicking up dirt behind him, the bike accelerated along with the other squads. The drive was rough, the squads hurried over to the falling plates of the grounds.

Turns were wide as they avoided explosions, their reflexes kept them all in check as they sped through, sentinel fire and flood forms. Another turn sent them over a jump to a falling connection where flood forms ran over to chase them. The vehicles skidded on their tires burning behind them, the Spartans and the marines drove around guns blazing.

John watched as Spartan V Jace-03445 drove past his guns trained on a few flood carriers, his warthog crushing the smaller infection forms while doing so. The bullets and blasts rained over the path, as they cleared the jump the platform collapsed, one ghost was unable to escape the fall and was taken off the edge.

"All teams keep to the track; the raven team will move ahead engaging with any sentinels and flood, we are to just keep ahead of the platforms." Jace ordered.

The convoy headed on and drove through as more explosions followed them over the platforms, the UCAF bikes kept themselves in front as they passed more of the sentinels, John watched as a whole section collapsed and sent two mongooses flying, he watched as more marauder marines go down.

"Dammit, keep going at it, we're at the end." Jace stated.

Cortana alerted that the installation was preparing to fire and that they were already out of time, they gunned it to the massive ramp and glided across to the other side, landing hard in the hangar bay the Spartans and elites checked as they were all accounted for.

John nodded to the arbiter as he ran up to the bridge with all the others in tow, john remained in the hangar with Cortana, he watched as they made their escape. Objects flew in all directions but his MKVI kept him anchored, he watched as the ship accelerated.

"It's been an honour…" Cortana stated before the over wash of light consumed him.

XXXXX

The bridge and half the ship made the transition through slip-space, the other half was never found, the Spartans except John-117 and Miguel-0234 had made it to the end, they were both recorded as MIA, as were all Spartan II at this point, the remainder of SPIII were to be integrated with the SPV and sent to do additional training.

It was then that a monument was made for the loss of all those who did not make the journey back.  
>2553<p>

Lord Hood removed his hat and dusted carefully, his uniform had been cleaned and his face as worn as the surface of the earth, he stated sombrely.

"For us the storm has passed and we have survived, but for those who travelled into the abyss and did not return shall know that their sacrifice, our sacrifice was worth the end, on this day we will mark and end to our war. And the dawn of our reconstruction, our salvation, our future, this hill will remain as a monument to all those who had fought and those who had died."

A squad of marines saluted and raised their battle rifles and fired in single bursts several times, the sounds resounding across the barren landscape, it was a bright morning, and it was a warm morning.

Hood was joined by the Arbiter, they stood side by side, and he said. "I remember how this war began, with your kind against mine, what you're people had done won't be forgotten… but you have my thanks." He shook the arbiter's hand.

"Hard to believe he's dead?" He asked.

The arbiter looked to the skies where the entire new covenant forces waited, he replied.  
>"Were it so easy?"<p>

The Prophet of Amity, arrived his gravity repulsion chair hovering him centimetres over the ground, and he announced.  
>"Let this day be remembered as a foundation of our alliance, to all those who had suffered we cannot apologise, but we can move on, the future is set Lord Hood. Mankind has found its place amongst us, equals for the future."<p>

Lord Alexander Lukas stated. "Then let's hope that it remains that way, I'd hate to see a waste of life in the name of those who had been innocent, a lot of good people died. But you are right, the war is over and we can rest, for now."

The group departed the Spartans saluting their Elite Juggernaut equals, and the space marines of the mixed chapters who saluted to the efforts given. They all were pleased to know that it was over, that their fight was over, that now they'd be able to find some peace.

XXXXX

2553- January 5

Anomia-

Hazed Path Park

Spartan-0221 Karl arrived at his next objective with Marauders of the 132nd, they were here to help in the investigation of a mysterious artefact that had been located at the site of a previous covenant attack, it was no surprise that they discovered a forerunner artefact, but what surprised them more was the fact that there was also an artefact not of forerunner origin.

Karl entered the room that was now filled with engineers; they floated about carefully selecting buttons and symbols around the massive chamber. He was surprised to see a familiar face amongst all this mess, a woman clad in a white lab coat worked around a computer calculating the records of the artefact.

He walked over his face in a warm smile. "So I guess this was what you meant by special project?" He asked her in a calm yet humoured tone.

The scientist stopped and looked up her face curious, she looked at him with a happy smile and stated. "Karl, it's been too long."

They hugged, his old mother who hadn't seen him in such time. They broke from their family reunion; Karl was supposed to be a professional. "So what assignment do you require me to accomplish?"

"So career comes first ahead of family? Well it would make sense that I didn't call you here with the entire 132nd for nothing, I'm sure that Gray is rather unhappy with how things have already turned out… the missing if you and noble team are happy to accept will be done in the Nostra Vega system, a new artefact had been recovered." She stated with some emphasis on the importance of the mission.

She walked about the computer table to a desk on the side, she hit some buttons and a holographic display of a strange object appeared, it was a two pronged fork shape, it had a swirling disk in the middle, she began to state what it was.

"This relay, which we found about 5 weeks ago is what the covenant had been interested when they discovered this facility along with the gate to Reverence, this artefact had been developed as a means to super luminal transportation, from what we can gather it is much like a mass accelerator just on a larger scale and in a very different form of energy."

"What sort of energy?"

She brought up a molecular diagram of the element.  
>"Element zero, an element that has absolutely no type of known composition, the Hyperion corps is still at work trying to understand what exactly it is, but from my fellow researchers it's a form of energy capable of lifting objects by decreasing its mass, we don't fully know much about it except that."<p>

"So you think that it isn't forerunner?" He asked.

"No, definitely not, the forerunner database here has stated that this was created at the time of their initial arrival to this galaxy, however their trans-light technology had been in use so there was no need for these objects, or element zero, which brings the question. Who would need this?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Dr. Haley is there anyone I should see about how this is to be performed?"

The musical tone of feminine origins replied.  
>"Yes."<p>

Karl turned about to see Ishala Taldeer, the descendant of Farseer Taldeer, her walked in a grace like most eldar, she wore her navy uniform and wraith cloak on, her half pointed ears sharply twitched as she looked at him and she stated.

"Lieutenant I am taking priority of this mission as of now, UCAF high command had ordered that I'd be the best qualified for this mission, and the new Endless Aspiration has been given to me for it."

He was surprised that HIGH Com would trust her with such responsibilities, seeing as she was the daughter of an eldar and forerunner with Spartan blood, she was more than qualified for the job. He asked the commander.

"Is there anyone else who I should know about that's taking the mission ma'am?"

"The pathfinders of the Devi system and a squad of shadow watch, and I believe a Major Mikael Radec of the death guard."

"Mikael, he's going on this mission?" He asked.

"Mikael asked for this assignment specifically, as he wished to join the expedition into unknown territory, he stated that it was well within his ability." She explained.

"I have no doubt about that commander, I was just surprised to hear that he decided to come."

She walked about and said. "Well I did wonder why he would come, but that was his decision. This mission to the Sigma relay is simple, but once we're through we'll be in unknown territory, Mikael fit the role of commando perfectly, as well as Rey-0159."

"So how many forces are we to take on this expedition?" He asked.

"About 2500 crew and compliment, and we have the Shadow Sword and the 33rd armoured joining us, and I believe a force of MSV units."

"So we have a mass of special units to explore outside and investigate a mysterious relay and then go looking for an artefact of absolute importance? And try to avoid starting a confrontation? Is that even possible with the amount of things that we're doing?"

"We'll probably not. But that cortex cannot fall into the wrong hands, the forerunner core intelligence unit has the entire forerunner world networks and systems recorded, anyone gets their hands on it and we'll have critical situation."

"So anyone else we should know about?" He asked.

A flash of light and a figure appeared.  
>"It's so good to be back."<p>

XXXXX

The 132nd sat in their convoy at Crystal Lake base, their armoured units baking in the sun, the UCAF was in recovery and they were in relaxation. Colonel Cody Reginald Luther was watching over the place, he knew that the marines were tired; it was barely a year since their last major engagement.

Cody was reviewing all the vehicles status; he was interrupted as Kaiser Haifa arrived.  
>"Hey boss, the Nixdorf just finished her overhaul, what's the news on our deployment?"<p>

Cody put the data slate down and replied with a sigh. "We're going on a road trip, UCAF wants us to deploy for some special expedition or some ONI crap, don't know why, but they just said to."

"What about our break?" Kaiser asked.

"Cut short, we're to move as soon as possible. The Aspiration is waiting in orbit, tell the boys to get ready by tomorrow 0900." He ordered.

"Yes sir."

The tank driver nodded and headed on, he walked to the tank teams waiting on the other side, the UCAF was driving their troops to get prepared for something and it's been building for a while, most of the UCAF navy had been recalled to Anomia. He noticed that just a few million defenders had been called to R&R for the next few weeks.

It was strange that they were calling for so many of the rear lines back; they'd usually be on shifts with the front scout and recovery units. Then again, the UCAF still had a 3.67 billion that were still over the entire region, so there was no need for concern.

But it still didn't make sense that the UCAF had over 15 million troops on the planet. He picked up a Nova tool and walked off to get his duffle bag and gear.

XXXXX

Brother Decius walked down from the thunderhawk, his armour treading the ground with careful steps; he arrived at the base from the Litany of Fury, the blood ravens had dropped him here as he had been recruited from his service from his chapter. His blood winged insignia glowed brightly in the morning sun, it was mid-morning when he arrived.

He walked down to the barracks and entered through the front doors, the entry was packed with cleaners and scanners; it took moments as the doors opened and allowed him access. He walked in and was greeted by his fellow shadow watch brothers and sisters. The shadow watch were Special Forces of Spartans who are recruited in much similar manners than that of the Death Watch; the only difference was that Decius was a Spartan space marine.

His armour carefully crafted in the form on the MKVI MJOLNIR EOD series; he was first recruited into the UCAF and then selected by Captain Thule in mid-2545. It wasn't until after 5 years that the Spartans of the Crusaders organised him to join them, he was then moved in as a Spartan and trained to work as one.

His service as a Shadow Watch in recent years had been due to his involvement as a survivor of the flood incident in the Warden systems. His ability to be immunised and resistant to the flood had granted him a unique position within the UCAF and imperial forces.

It was then decided that he wished to be part of the Shadow Watch to combat possible threats.  
>He never regrated the decision to help in search of possible threats, he had seen firsthand what the flood and the necrons were capable, as well as the tyranids and dark eldar, and he had fought and lived to see this day and he made sure to see those threats out.<p>

Over 29 others inside the barracks waited, they all looked to him and saluted, and he saluted back and briefed them.  
>"I assume that all of you being here, means that you've all received the news of our next deployment?"<p>

"Sir." They all replied.

"Good, because our next assignment must go without flaw, the ONI believes that there may be a possible invasion outside of our controlled space, the involvement of this new threat is that it is on approach and coming soon, but there is also a possible breach of sentient security. A data core of forerunner product is in the system we are to investigate, we are as a special force, to deal with this threat the UCAF Endless Aspiration will be our means of transportation. We and over 2000 other personnel will be ordered to retrieve and recon the region, we as the watchers must scout for the threat of this unknown faction of power and act accordingly." He stated.

"Is there anything that I have not made myself clear of?" He asked.

None made any movement.  
>"Good, all units report in 300 minutes, we have to pack and prepare, all terminators are to report first to the Aires Gunboats."<p>

XXXXX

In new Caldera

In the low lit streets of Caldera two young marines and their squad along with many other forces walked their way to their barracks in the city. The two marines were Jack and Luke McLean, brothers of war and of blood, they were part of the Young Bloods 5th division on Anomia, they were celebrating their festive spirits by drinking their problems away, they were not exactly in the right state, as much as all other units were.

They walked to Cross Point Overlook where the small outpost base stood, overwatching the fields around the city, their position had been almost like this for a year, longer than most other times when they were being flung at the enemy rather than standing still.

They walked by the UCAF Armoured units, their 15m heights dwarfing their figures, the marines had been following with the armour when they were first deployed, enjoying all the possible heavy fire and beam rounds as they could absorb. Jack and Luke had seen so much in so little time, both were veterans and long service marines, having survived for over 3 years of service in the field.

They were now in their late teens, and tired and worn, they had seen almost no end to the war for the years that they served on the front, even when they liberated earth. The gravity front always seemed to bring them back into reality, which was why they were here.

Jack opened the doors to their base and they all entered the gun drones carefully making sure that they were them and then clearing. They walked to their bunkers, Jack stumbled as he walked to his room, his head hurt, years he had spent in command of a suicide unit and now he and his brother were off the hook.

But only by the term, in reality the squad was not even closely off the hook, they were to change hands, they were now on defence. He and Luke had never seen the day that they'd stick it out in a bunker hill for over a year, it was amazing that they were even alive for so long.

He dropped into bed, with a bottle of Nova Whisky and Ale, his mind trying to clear the years of service dealing with the flood the covenant and other threats, the raids on dark eldar hold outs. They all made his skin crawl, and the tyranids, he had never imagined that he'd live, but he and his brother had, and they'd continue to.

Lieutenant Luke watched his brother drink himself to sleep again, his memories so hardened from the years of combat; it had meant almost nothing now that they were relieved of their posts on the front lines, whatever was left anyway.

He himself had done a bit of drinking but the grog would never take him, he was sensible as well as mentally trained to accept this damned job. He checked on all of the squads and company commanders, all reported well and ready for tomorrow, with a lot of headaches.

Luke returned to his desk and began to fall asleep, his dreams of his girlfriend on Taurus Sigma.

XXXXX

It was morning when the armoured units arrived at the hangar; they had a minor delay due to a reschedule of their route to pick up marines of the 132nd whom had been stuck on their way into the city. They were now on their way to the Aspiration, which was docked at Hangar 229 of the Crystal Lake base.

The massive tanks and APCs and Fox Artillery units rumbled to their ship, the hangar was opened and ready to receive all new arrivals. They were surprised to see the UCAF Aspiration was different; it was larger than the normal frigate and seemed to be designed as a destroyer of Haldane design.

"Endless Aspiration was built as an Ultra Prowler class, she was meant as a full capable stealth combat ship with the best technology available in the UCAF. This ship has tau rail cannon types and more firepower than a Haldane Destroyer; this is our little to wherever hell needs us to go." Cody proudly stated.

"So who wants shotgun?"

XXXXX

**Halo-ME-WH40K: Endless Dawn**

It is the year 2594; it has been over 50 years since the end of the First Contact War with the UCAF and the council races. The council believes it is time for the UCAF to ascend into the ranks of the galaxy. You are Commander Shepard a soldier and honourable warrior of the alliance of the colonies of the Nova Stratus; you now face the coming threats.

This is the next instalment to this series much like I did for Ascension, however this time I will allow you as the audience to create this story, I shall base it similar to the ME universe, but no, this time I will create scenarios and events that are different from the story, all things will follow much like ME, but only in the main story, everything else will be your decisions as I give them to you.

I have decided that I will create this story before my next exams and as soon as they start I will not be here to write for the next 3-4 months, and I have a lot of work to do, no more able to write for a good amount of time.

I will give you 3 days from the day that this is posted to give you the chance to create and design your own characters from all possible combinations stated below, also you may create OCs and other characters to accompany your character including the crew of the Normandy.

Here are the possibilities: (Please note that this has 40k elements as well, anyone with 40k knowledge may create their own as well, but no over kill on the characters, I'm serious guys there's a limit.)

Name:  
>Gender:<br>Appearance:  
>Bio:<br>Pros:  
>Cons:<br>Likes:  
>Dislikes:<br>Relations: (What they are like in relationships, so I can determine possible relationships)

Races:

Eldar (Elf if I was to be blunt)  
>Half-eldar: Born of human and eldar lineage, they are able to live up to a maximum of 4500 years.<br>Half forerunner: Descendant of an eldar and forerunner pure blood, e.g. an ascendant or forerunner descendant with eldar. (They are very powerful)  
>Half Spartan: Descendant of a Spartan of either SPV-SPIII-SPIV-ALPHA<br>Half cybernetic: An eldar descendant of the Cyionic race, hybrid of flesh and metal

Space Marines (8ft walking killing machines with little to stop them I will nerf them if they are too over powered.)  
>Descendant: Child of a human and Space Marine (Chapter can be chosen)<br>Failure: Failure of the Space Marines, or freelancer of any chapter, can be Death Watch  
>Half Spartan: Descendant of Space Marine and Spartan Female<p>

Human: (The largest of ranges.)  
>Half Spartan: You know what I already stated before, just a half Spartan of any program<br>Half Cybernetic: Cyionic descendant, capable of many abilities, usually combine some psychic powers, (note that by psychic they use quantum manipulation).  
>Pure Human: Normal human being<br>Redeemer born: Born on the world of Pyros, you have been born in a high gravity environment; your body has been adapted for extreme conditions and can endure well.  
>Viscos: Born as a child of the frozen world of Viscos Strider, you can survive any conditions of below 500'c.<br>Clone: Born in Orussian Systems, you are a clone created for the wars once fought, you have free will and so you decide your own future.  
>Adept: Forerunner adept, you are born into this world through luck, you have incredible powers that work to help you in battle and in aiding others.<br>Asari hybrid: You are born as a child of a hybrid IVF program to create a type of hybrid.  
>Quarian hybrid: You are a child of a human and quarian.<br>Orc hybrid: (I know it's Ork, but I'm just used to the other name): A descendant of one of the smarter beings of their race, you are stronger and deadlier and far more intelligent than most of those who yet to evolve. (Also the name orc was a correction for those who are not wild.)  
>Fenris descent: You are a child of the Fenris race of Valence, you have grown up on another world away from you place of origins, and you are a powerful hybrid. (They are essentially werewolves, if so loosely put).<p>

Demon! (Yes there is a demon race to add to this, there are only 2 known classes of those which became adapted to being mortal and they seem to be the best of choices, and this is just my idea of an expansion, so other people who have some qualms about this, shut up.)

Slaanesh descent:  
>Eldarhuman/demon: You are born of three known lineages, the UCAF does not discriminate and you are not possessed, you are just different, however you are rejected by other eldar, and imperials.  
>SlaaneshHuman:  
>The UCAF does not discriminate, you are a descent of an entity of demon and human, others do not fear you as much, however your kind is discriminated against by the imperials and those of eldar, you have little to lose, but you wish to build your own future, possibly for yourself and your race.<p>

Tzeentch descent:  
>You are of only demon descent, you possess great knowledge and power, you kind is kept closer to those of human descent and you are just as capable as any forerunner in match of power and knowledge, you also happen to have wings.<p>

(The other two I will mention later in the codex.)

Paths:

Human: All origins included

Colonist: You were once a child of a colony known as Mirasi, the colony was raided by dark eldar and your family and kin are butchered, you are rescued by the UCAF.

Trader: Your family travel the stars as traders in the galaxy and in UCAF space; you have lived your life aboard ships and have knowledge of all kinds, you live to see the stars.

Orphan: You have never known a family and have lived your life as child of the system, after so many years you see opportunity as a marauder of the local child welfare division. You spend most of your youth as a caretaker and overwatch of your home. You leave as a soon to be soldier of the N7 marines.

Honorary: You are a child raised by the covenant you have a Sangheilli bond brother and faimnly, however you wish to leave and seek out a purpose in the UCAF as a soldier of humanity, your background however grants you a unique position.

Guardian: You have once lived amongst the quarians and have helped raise a younger sister, your life is based on their beliefs, however you are of human blood and you seek out your own life to improve the quarians chances of returning to their homeworld of Rannoch.

Tau: You have focused your life around the greater good, and you have an open mind, your mentor is a brilliant scholar and teaches you of the path of the fire warrior, you have years of combat skill and knowledge, you are ready for whatever may come to face you.

Eldar: You have been raised as an orphan and taken in by the eldar, your family is demanding but understanding, their expectation has been for you to reach the path of a warrior of great skill, and you have much to await you.

Imperial: You have spent your life on Tanden, the dreary hive world is the focus of your life, you have been trained and raised by sisters of the local order, and you have a future as an imperial guard and a symbol for a future of the imperium. You leave for the accelerated program of the Kasrkins.

Possible paths:

Eldar/human adept: You are a child of the order of the forerunners, you possess great powers and great knowledge and with the chosen path you have, you are granted telepathy and advanced skills of power, you are raised in the system of reverence and have never gone beyond this place.

Human and all hybrids: Magi: You have been raised as an adept without your normal abilities, you are a child of a vanguard a powerful combative order of adepts, you specialise in combat and psychic attacks and quantum manipulation, and you have incredible power and skill.

Advent: You are an advent a being without age or limit, you have reached the point of ascendancy, and you are powerful and almighty, but not indestructible. You have limit of your powers as you reach a point you may not come back. (If you ascend you die, because you reach god hood, and I have yet to explain that part in the 40k story, you'll need to wait on that.)

History: (optional)

Survivor: You were sent to a colony on Aetha Delta, your unit was wiped out then by a hidden force of necrons which had lain dormant in the colony grounds, your unit slaughtered you fight for survival and ultimately succeed.

War Hero: You once served on the front lines against the pirates of the coalition which attacked the Tan system and surrounding colonies, you are a soldier of this great struggle, but you ultimately deal a decisive blow.

Ruthless: On Proxima Onasi you dealt with the attack launched by the dark eldar, you took command and thoroughly and mercilessly cut your way through, even though civilians took casualties, you are considered absolutely capable.

Legacy: You have the memories of dead members of your family within your mind, and through them you possess their skills and abilities, you utilise each memory and thought in tune with them.

(You can create your own)

Classes:

Soldier:  
>Cyber Adept:<br>Helldiver: 

I leave the rest to you guys to decide whatever you'd like, I will then take all your ideas and post them in 2-3 days on the next chapter and on all of my other stories and ask for any votes to who thinks who's idea is the best and also other OCs, I will use any now, this is your story character and the audience is in control.


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

XXXXX

Eve of Tomorrow

XXXXX

The UCAF Endless Aspiration stood in the hangar, its back stretching for well over 700m, the thousands of troops moved about, engineering teams and development made sure to check all primary functions were operational. Masses of tech priests went about to perform last minute rites of initiation.

The armoured column made its way through and about the masses of workers to the loading bay, there massive rigs picked up all necessary equipment and cargo and moved them to the ship. The armoured units were placed in the rear to wait for the rigs, which promptly moved and soon picked them up and moved them inside the ship.

Cody was curious. He had seen a lot of ships and the Aspiration is the best he's seen in many development types he had seen, the ship was something new but yet familiar, the UCAF Aspire had once served as stealth combined frigate which he had once served aboard.

He watched as the Grey Company marines headed off from the transports and walked to their posts, he had known Grey Markov; the company commander of Grey Company led his marines to their barracks aboard the ship.

His armoured units walked off to their own barracks, they were tired, and it was on their own decision to decide that they wanted to rest. As they headed off to their rooms Cody was stopped by his lieutenant.

"Sir, just coming to tell you that Captain Ishala, has requested your presence for a meeting at 0700 hours tomorrow morning." Jordan stated.

"Fine, I'll see her then, I need some rest."

He walked off, he knew that there was a briefing as soon as things were ready and it wouldn't take long. He walked by the many marines and technicians who were still getting things done, he arrived at his own quarters, upon entering he found his room subsequent, a bed, grey desk, black wardrobe, gun metal desk, and a computer screen.

He lay his khaki uniform down onto a small rack, he removed his boots and set them on a ground tray, he makes sure to dry them before he went to rest. He was down in his rest under garments and went to sleep.

"I hate the smell of metal in the afternoon." He stated as he hit a small MPV player.

XXXXX

The Aires gunboats and Helios gunships flew overhead, the sounds of masses of metal moving sent loud clanking of metal and grinding noise over the area. The UCAF Aspiration was finally being lifted up the elevator, the massive docking rig moving it up to the low orbit gravity.

The gunship with the mark of the helldivers 330th arrived, it quickly docked with the Aspiration, the compartments disembarked over an entire platoon, Lieutenant Commander Jason Riel walked off to join his fellow Helldivers, and they had arrived here under orders of command. He didn't know why Command would order them to accompany the Aspiration, but it was seen as necessary.

He watched as hundreds of his fellow marines headed off to their stations, he walked by as the many marines walked about, he could see a space marine squad of the Death Watch, and the UCAF was throwing a lot of things for this mission.

He wasn't sure though if Tanya remembered him, it had been so long since he had served along with her. Walking to the elevator he took a route to the bridge, it was after a few moments to travel the whole length of the ship and reach the bridge.

He was greeted by the sights and sounds of computers and the bustling of the crew getting the ship up and running, he was also greeted by an old friend.

"Jason, you've made it." Tanya greeted him.

"I said I would, and you know me, never make a promise I can't keep." He replied.

"And you always keep your promises, so how was the transfer from the front?"

"As usual, a lot of annoyed marines going in from Haven and back out of Eureka, we're pretty much running over the entire stockade here." He stated.

"I can imagine. How have you been?" She piqued.

"I've been well, it's kind of boring without hearing you telling me not to fire on gas tanks and everything else. And also if you're wondering, Nareen and I haven't dated yet, and I mean yet."

"So the Silver Sword can't stick it?" She asked cheekily.

"Right, like you could ever take it…" He mumbled off.

"That's mean!" She pouted.

"So I guess from the usual pillow talk that I'm missing something?" Ishala asked.

"Probably not, but on the off chance, then yes, me and Jason had some past memories, we were once part of a Helldiver unit over 9 years before, just that I died, he wasn't really happy to hear that I was an AI and we tried to get our relationship off the ground. But even being an android wasn't really enough for him, we just agreed that we'd wait it out, and after that we never spoke again." She explained.

"Well if all our reunions are finished we have a certain issue at hand." Ishala began.

"Right the mission to the relay, I've already received my briefing from ONI, they said that the squad needed a stealth specialist and a helldiver so I was the only one with previous records of best performance." He replied.

"Very well, how are you and your squad?" Ishala asked.

"They're not all here, half of them are all the way back on the front lines and the others are here, but they aren't part of my specialist squad, I'm the only stealth specialist." He replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, well looks like were half a company down, that shouldn't be too much of a problem."

Tanya interrupted. "Captain, the Crystal Lake base states that we are clear for departure, do you want to take off?" She asked.

"Yes, we'll launch now…" Ishala looked at Jason and stated. "Sorry lieutenant commander, we've got to launch." She said taking a seat.

"Fine I'll just be in the hangar if you need me then." He stated before departing.

XXXXX

The Aspiration lifted from the rig, it was at 36,000km within a stable orbit. It was then that Tanya detached the ship from the ring and let the ship deploy from the dock. The Aspiration gracefully arced its way out of the dock and into space; anyone could see the frigate heading into space, but not its destination.

Aspiration was to head by the N1 ship yards, hundreds of ships past it by as it flew to the edge of the system, it was then that Tanya began to accelerate and in moments a ripple of subspace brought forth a wormhole of light, the ship pulled it through and headed to its destination.

The Aspiration would be in slip-space for another 2 days and arrive in the system of Septima, and where it stood as close to the future of events.  
>XXXXX<p>

Hangar Bay

The new Glaive XV-50 series sat on the hangar floor, rigs ready to move them once they hit combat. Flight officer Melissa Vihn worked her way around the fighter frame, the new frame had been prepared for this kind of a mission for the past 5 weeks, and she had finally a chance to use the fighter.

The anticipation of using the first advanced fighter class was killing her, she had been flying units like this for years, and now that she had an advanced unit not even out of mass production made her anxious, there was so much to know.

The fighter was about 15m in length and about 9m in breadth and had the slim frame work that could easily out gun a dozen YX-1000 series. The fighter had been in development since 2551; it was first developed off of the Y series but went back on the drawing board as the UCAF learnt more of agile frames than bulky reapers.

She checked all internal systems with her Nova tool and walked over to the rest of her units, she had been experienced in piloting more than just a fighter, there was a MVF and a XVF series mobile suits lying nearby, she had been piloting all kinds of units for years. Melissa was an ace pilot, the first to earn her position as a Multi class pilot, and she was also trained in the use of CQC and ranged combat.

Her figure was slim, she was a stout 1.72cm comparably to some of the other pilots and she was only 19, her life had been piloting for so long. She enjoyed flight and use of vessels in combat; she had been part of the UCAF for so long.

She walked to the Astray where the MKV lay, her younger brother Michi, the suit was still here just without him, he died in the battle of Hyperion Point during the attack on Anomia a few years back, Mich was her best brother, she wanted to see him again.

XXXXX

In the mess hall Karl sat in his chair across from a group of marines, a soldier named Robert Gulliman and another named Johnson Tanner. Karl had decided to go get a meal from the mess hall, his usual soup and side order of rice and Miso noodles. Karl had been only on for the past 2 days and there had been next to nothing of interest.

He was one of those kinds of Spartans who had no interest in the crew and that of everything else, he was a pure bred soldier and all other marines knew of that. He was distracted from his meal as he thought about what to do as they arrived at the relay.

Robert was asking about the events.  
>"So sir, are we going to infiltrate an alien base and try to recover an artefact?"<p>

"You know as much as I do marine, the UCAF wants us to do a simple expedition into unknown space, but were there for an investigation of a possible first contact with another race and also our recon does concern the forerunner artefact, but that's as much as it goes." He replied taking a spoonful.

"So commander, you think that this mission seems a little shady?"

"You and I know that this mission is in the best interest of all humanity and the galaxy, even if everyone else didn't like it we must ensure that we do not fail and do not question our mission."

"I guess that the rumours of being near bio machines are true if you honestly think that being part of this mission is smart or even good, we all know that things aren't what they seem. The recovery thing is way too simple and recon? The mission sounds more like a scouting run over an enemy position."

"Well then if you all know it, then don't talk about it, it's better to not really think about what you intend to do on to others so just keep it to yourself. The mission is something that shouldn't take up that great amount of thought; the UCAF just needs us to deal with the covenant loyalists and any of those who may pose a threat to the colonies."

Robert snorted. "The colonies have their own threats neither the covenant nor the unknown, it's just rebuilding and hard work, and people are tired. The past 30 years search and destroy missions have been hard enough on everyone else and all that damned fighting has worn down the population, were just sick and tired."

"Then again, aren't we all just sick and tired?" Karl asked.

XXXXX

Relay Sigma

The Aspiration left slip-space in a twilight of light, it shot forwards and to the relay point, the Aspiration had already recovered all known records of how to function a relay, it was up to the crew to simply execute it.

"So how long till we make correct transition?" Ishala asked.

Tanya counted and replied. "We have about 2 minutes; I'll just the ship ready for departure."

"Very well, prepare transition, all marines and crewmen get to your combat posts."

The Aspiration began to move forwards its engines glowing as it made a forwards lurch, the UCAF ONI had reported the means of travel and it seemed as though the only way through would be to fly by. The ship was to make a rapid transition into a sling-shot to the next location.

All aboard the ship had goggles and visor glasses on to protect them from the glare of the light, Karl watched from the lower port side observation and the marines watched in amazement as the ship made its fly by.

It was then that the ship was shot and accelerated forwards by the momentum, the ship was slightly rocked by the acceleration, but thanks to field buffers in the ship the Aspiration was spared anything serious than a minor jolt.

The trip was over in moments after it began, the crew came back into focus as the ship finally arrived at its location, the deceleration hit slightly harder than the acceleration; the crew were jolted slightly harder than before.

When the Aspire came through the crew were surprised to see that everything seemed normal.  
>"Tanya do a full sweep, we need to know if there were any kinks in that jump, and also keep an eye out for anything that might correlate to E-zero."<p>

The ship was up and running and the marines were going over their gear along with all other faculties, by the end there was nothing left unturned.  
>"All systems are functioning normally including scanners there is no trace of any E-zero signatures within long ranged scanners, the path is clear captain."<p>

"Okay good, bring the Aspiration to stealth and begin ion dispersion, we can't trust that what we find in the system would very much like us. Get us going Tanya." Ishala ordered.

"Very well ma'am, bringing the Aspiration to full stealth and concealment. Jumping in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1."

The Aspiration left and went into slip-space; the ship would appear once more on the other side, and to face the new and ever more present race.

XXXXX

Phi'los Amphora

Amphora is an agricultural colony mainly used as a producer, the colony had been used as many things in the past, however a stable colonisation effort brought mainly agricultural material; it was one of the most open community colony.

That meant that there were races of all kinds within the system and on the planet, the quarian migrant fleet was in the neighbouring system and on warning to keep its distance from the system as there was heavy incoming system traffic and there was little space for the fleet to be sitting around.

Which was why there were few groups of quarians who went to the planet in search of necessary materials or scrap that could be reused, they weren't welcomed as much as any other race though, which sparked the fact that even in deep space, quarians weren't welcome.

On the surface of the planet there was an increasing factor of traffic and the reason why the council made sure that the quarians were at such a distance was because of a recent discovery. A farming community had uncovered a large object near an open quarry.

The object was suspected of being possibly prothean origins, however when council researchers arrived they discovered a relic even older than the protheans and any known race. The triangular shapes and more streamlined forms of the structure revealed it to be a communications network, but who it was communicating to be unknown as probably long gone.

The council called in many professionals and experts in ancient technology and other exo-biologists, but none had figured out whom or what made the structure. The council researchers then speculated a race even older and possibly even more powerful than the known races even more powerful than the protheans.

That was when hanar protestors began to chant that the relic is a creation of a heathen race, but the other races were more sceptical on the details of how much was true. It was then that another group arrived, and with that group a combined force of the most unique individuals.

Liara T'soni the expert of all known theories and facts of all prothean history came to know of the relic site and came to see the artefact herself. She was on the planet for a week as she worked feverously to understand what the council had found, there were much more complex mathematical and non-linear forces that controlled the facility it took her a month to actually understand what it was.

She concluded that the race utilised incredibly advanced forms of light energy by some magnetic fields and focus of quantum material manipulation, this kind of technology was by far the most advanced thing that the council had seen.

Liara wasn't stopping there though, she soon recognised that there was much more than light, a billion other things were also running through the structure, it was part quantum generated, the fields inside the structure were keeping it functioning were powerful that the structure wouldn't decay even after millions of years.

Liara managed to then isolate the doors controls and open them by a hard energy code, which almost took all of the STG and programmers a week to complete. Once the doors were open an entire research team discovered that there were no defences either than the doors the structure was simply a structure.

They then arrived at a computer core of sorts where communications and FTL maps were active, they discovered that there were maps of hundreds to millions of light years stored inside, but much of the information was locked away. They constantly accessed the only local maps of other map worlds and critical worlds of the mysterious race.

They soon found that there was a relay near one of the worlds and a connecting passage of FTL that led to a number of habitable worlds and records of each planet. The council was preparing a long ranged force of ships to investigate the region and publically announced the operation.

It was a stretch of the rule not to activate any dormant relays but if there was already records of the systems and the planets even after the race had long gone then this was an opportunity to expand council influence over a new region of space.

A turian admiral Lurrokre Vassil was to take a fleet with over 3 spectres and scout the region, their fleet was then to report back and send word if the systems on the other side were clear and safe, the rest of the council colonisation and expeditionary forces would follow and begin their efforts in colonising the unknown regions.

The plan was to be set in motion within a week, and dozens of ships were flooding in to the system to see the planned flight. They just never noticed that there were others who were watching in more concern rather than happiness.

XXXXX

The Aspiration was in the system and closing in on the objective, the crew were more than uneasy about the news that Tanya had intercepted from the known races who called themselves the citadel races, the crew were more unhappy that they planned to arrive in the systems with armed ships.

They knew that this was no better, but the safety of the galaxy was more important at the moment, the countless races had to be saved from the ignorance of those who did not understand. The Aspiration was to make a stealth sweep over the ground where they'd deploy Shadow Squad and Karl along with the helldivers, and the GX3 series MVS.

Ishala took a precaution to send a message via a manual beacon to the UCAF high command, but by the time the message arrives at high command the council races may have already breached the lines. This was no longer a recon mission and that was a fact, the threat of a faction of power trying to go in search of forerunner worlds was bad.

As the Aspiration made its journey down it released over 3 Aires gunships, if anyone was watching there was a light shimmer in the air before the gunships were concealed by their stealth shields.

Inside the gunships, Rey-159 loaded himself into the GX3 Spartan MVS, the first of the new series of MVS units, it stood at 5m and had plenty of firepower, and this unit was coloured black with a silver visor. He watched as his unit synced with his neural interface, it was then that his suit was detached from the lower hold and propelled out of the back into the atmosphere, his parachute launched as he hit the 50,000ft mark.

He watched as the other gunships deployed about 2km ahead of his unit, they were to recon before alerting him to what was ahead, he understood the plan of extraction, it was hit hard and hit them fast. Which was why he had his dual Rail Cannons, the Broadside cannons would rip through any armour and infantry at long range.

On the ground the UCAF marines were on the ground in moments, the Helldivers being deployed by jetpack while the rest rappelled down to the ground at high speeds. They were in position over a few clicks from the objective, they moved fast to reach the target location before anything critical was uncovered by the council races.

Jason and his platoon carefully made their way through the grounds of the forest that overlooked the Forerunner installation, they could see over 200 guards scattered about its entrance, there were also 5 watch towers and what seemed to be tight security checkpoints. The mission had gone from simple to completely AWOL, if they attacked then there was no averting conflict, but this was in the best interests of all humanity.

"Rey, move 200m at position delta and begin bombardment of enemy position about 300 meters from my position to the north east." He ordered.

There was a light from his HUD that he understood the objective and did as he ordered, the MVS moved into position and began to fire. No one would hear of the fired rounds until another moment to which there was a deafening blast of noise.

The guards didn't see the or hear anything until the moment of impact, 3 towers were blow to pieces as artillery ran down, and there was a mass of explosions that wiped out half the guarding units. Patrols became scattered as explosions began to rain over the entire base.

Jason saw the opportunity to move, he ordered.  
>"All squads engage and hit the ground fast, Helldivers will take the front, marauders hit the left, and Shadow Squad takes the rear. Rey move the MVS into the grounds and clear any armour then breach the doors, you'll enter ahead of us."<p>

A bright flash of green lights confirmed from all that they knew what to do, they moved in swift and absolute grace to their objectives. Jason watched as Karl made his own path down, grabbing hold of Rey's unit he rode the suit down to the base and jumped off to battle the guards.

Jason was surprised that the Spartan was still so effective on his own, but then again, this was the hawk of Elysium. Bolts of ultra-velocity slugs tore into the hopeless guards as the Spartan made his way to the door; he finished blasting away and stood at the doorway, holding for the rest of the squad.

Jason and the helldivers made their way down; Rey came from their far right and made a smooth transition from the air to the ground. The marines were still picking off stragglers and anyone else who might prove to blow the whistle on them.

Once all had been secured, Rey breached the doorway and got the rest of the teams going, they made their way in through the tunnels and corridors through hexagonal archways and geometric shaped structures and supports, they arrived at the core room.

It was a circular shaped pit with several pillars, there was a data map right in the middle and in the centre on the floor they could see a projector. The team made their way across to the centre, there the technician of the squad quickly went to work, his hands working on the centre, and he brought his Nova tool and used his unlocking feature.

The core was pulled up by his psychic ability. It was then that a sniper round sent an impact onto one of the helldivers, the specialist dropped onto the ground, his shields and armour saved him. Jason began to fire wildly into the direction of the enemy, each round sent sparks flying as the anti-armour rounds blew through the metal.

The hostiles fired in sporadic waves, Jason could tell that some of these hostiles happened to be lower class security officers and simple scientists and probably a handful of skilled troops. He fired back in short bursts; he watched as Rey brought the suit about firing at the enemy, the M150 Vulcan firing in a blaze of gunfire, the hostiles then took to cover.

He then heard over the com. "Sir, incoming units, they're about 20 minutes outside our range, but they're closing the gap fast."

"Let's move, all units withdraw, we have what we need." He ordered.

They began to exit the room, Karl clearing the path back to the Aires; the teams had Rey cover the rear. It was then that Jason watched as a bright blast of energy sent the suit into a stall, the core unit was overheated, the processors had stalled and Rey was incapacitated.

Jason watched as the enemy began to close in, he hated to do this; he jogged away and fired as he did. The Rey units were disposable for a reason, if these beings knew what was good for them they'd execute him, but he might commit suicide, it all depended.

"Rey's down, we need to move now, his suit has a manual self-destruct for a reason, if he goes and does what he needs to do, then his mission was not in vain." Jason said as they ran.

They managed to get to the Aires as the hostile reinforcements arrived, transports of standard military of sorts arrived in number, guns blazing as the teams withdrew. Jason reported.  
>"We're clear, Strike Actual requesting pick up."<p>

XXXXX

Liara watched as the raiders left, their troops hurrying off with the core in a stasis field of sorts. She was terrified when the attack began, dozens were butchered in moments as weapons fire tore them to shreds, and she had seen the chief of security decapitated by a burst of fire, his head exploded in a mash of gore.

Dozens of jump packs soared into the site and the armed individuals ripped everyone to pieces, she had hid herself under the body of a number of her fellow species. The raiders did not bother to take notice of her and simply went by as fast as they could; her heart was grasped in fear as things went by so fast.

It was after a few more moments that a security force was called to the site, hundreds of lights now covered the ground, she was greeted by a fellow asari doctor who helped her recover from the trauma, but she was still mentally scarred by watching the massacre.

She watched as an asari spectre with two others arrived, they were escorting out massive mechanised combat armour of sorts, the turians pointed every large weapon at it as a precaution, however she doubted that it would save them from being cut to pieces.

She watched in a transfixed gaze as one asari spectre opened the hatch to the suit, in moments she called for help and a dozen medics came rushing to her. They pulled out a pale skinned being similar in asari shape just that it was male, and had hair on its head.

The teams arrived to secure the pilot and call in for more assistance in getting the suit out from there.

XXXXX

Sha'ri Vantasi watched as they hauled the cargo away, the young being strapped down to a stretcher that was if this was a youth, she had never suspected such things to happen. The dig site was now ruined, over 24 dead and more damage than any simple raid could have ever produced. This was done purely militarily and effectively, a pre-emptive strike that had been planned in advance.

This was executed to the best of whoever had planned this, the only failure was the suit and its pilot, there was nothing short perfect, if she and the security forces arrived later and with a little less luck, they'd have never known who had attacked.

But there were still survivors and there was a captured prisoner, this was a good thing that their captured prisoner would reveal something, but then again she had a feeling that there's something more to this.

XXXXX

The squads returned, their mission was a success with one problem, their fellow unit was captured, Rey was not in any good situation and the command team and the crew knew it. If Rey was captured then he was not only a compromise of security, but also technology, the only good thing was that his suit was sealed in the case of capture, if they tampered with the locks it would self-destruct.

However that left one major problem, Rey would not be able to escape; his chip was still within his head, there was a good chance that if he died now there would be no means of recovering his soul. Tanya was attracted to the fact that she had lost another one of her children; she had been quite reserved in holding the units back from the front lines, as many AI had lived to raise them.

Rey had lived under her command for over 15 years; he had done all that he could to be like her own son. Tanya had never wished to take him as her own child; however he stayed even though she wanted him transferred to the rear lines.

She had seen how he had smiled and how he had lived; she wanted him to be something she once was, and something that he had lost. She wanted him to be human.

XXXXX

Jason carefully watched slip-space, the trans-luminal aura that burned past the ship as the Aspiration headed to the nearby system. The council races as Tanya had learned about had begun to scour the region, she was sure that they were making double checks for anything; she found that the only system that they could hide in was the best.

They were now to wait at a nebula and stay within the deep gaseous pocket until command could call in them, or until they decided to move. Ishala had hoped that high command only received the beacon before it was too late.

XXXXX

2 days later…

Rey was awakened by the sounds of heavy thuds of metal, his heels were dragged slightly across the ground to a cell, and inside there was a chair, the aliens pulled him into the chair and began to tie him down.

He couldn't struggle or scream or yell or even move, his head was murky, but he was still able to see the light, there were 5 figures each a different colour. One was blue, kind of like a tau, the other was a stark grey and looked more like jagged lines. One jabbed a light in his face, and soon his eyes began to refocus, he could hear them, his neural interface began a deciphering of their languages.

"Keep him still… may not… respond well." A voice stated.

"He's coming to; just let us deal with him." A larger grey figure stated.

"I have you know that this child is still a child Commander, the turian hierarchy may have involvement with this expedition, and however this child is not placed in grounds for torture."

"He is a terrorist and a soldier, how can you think that this child, who managed to decimate a defence force of hundreds, be still considered a child?" An annoyed voice stated.

"That may be true, however the council wishes to keep him alive as long as possible and keep him as a means to learn about who had attacked."

"Which is why I'm here Sha'ri, he is to be interrogated and studied until we can determine his purpose here." A stern voice replied.

"Look Tavrrik, he is a child by council standards, he is under my custody until the council says otherwise, which is why this child must not come to harm, even POWs deserve some dignity." She replied heatedly.

"That's only if the council still agrees to that term, he isn't a species under our law, he might be sentient, but not a member." He warned.

"I'll see to that then." Sha'ri returned.

Once as the figures began to depart the room, Rey could see through his gaped eye lids of who this female was, she looked human, but she was blue skinned and seemed to have a couple of tattoos. She walked over and scanned him once more, she then asked.  
>"Are you awake yet?"<p>

He opened his eyes and looked at her with weary eyes; his gaze seemed to mesmerize her that was usually the effect of all Rey units, their cold frozen and beautiful gaze. His blue crystal clear eyes seemed to emanate power as he looked at her with a simple look, he didn't say anything as per his orders.

"You have an interesting form, I must say for your race, you are quite resilient and capable, you seemed to be somewhat like my people." Sha'ri stated.

"I think you'll find that many of us are not like you, in the physical sense." He stated in a plain passive tone.

She smiled trying to act somewhat pleasant. "So I see that you can speak, that's nice to know that you're at least capable of speaking."

"I don't know what you want, I'm just a soldier, if you wish to kill me or torture me, at least remove my neural codes, I'd rather have them remember what I was like."

"Neural codes? You mean that interface that you have drilled in the back of your head?"

"Yes, I'd rather not have the chip scratched or damaged; mother won't like it if I get hurt."

"Are you alright?" She asked with some concern.

He looked at her and replied. "I'm a clone, and I've died over a hundred times, and I remember each death. I'm alright in the normal sense, but I've lived as a meat shield for quite some time, so what does and alien like you want with a little kid like me? Probe me, cut me open to see what my insides are? Or maybe a sick fetish for little kids?" He asked nonchalantly.

She was no longer disillusioned from the child, he was definitely suffering from some sort of mental stress, and he didn't seem to look physically so definitely psychologically scarred from some years of possible stress. He simply lay back and talked to himself, he was trying to keep her distracted.

"I think you should know that asari are psychic, we can mentally link with other beings, which means I can enter your mind." She threatened.

"Well then you're welcome to enter my mind, but don't say that you're not going to regret it, it's a little worse than you can imagine."

XXXXX

Anomia

/MESSAGE RELAYED/

ONI SEC: III

PRIORITY: ALPHA

OBJECTIVE: SECIII has received information from the Aspiration on the other side of the relay, UCAF Ignatius Solaris is to investigate beacon from Relay Sigma, all other UCAF personnel are to wait for confirmation.

It is believed that there is 1 major contact of foreign race or more that could possibly arrive at any given moment; do not attack until given no other choice. However if fired upon use of weapons is granted.

UCAF 12-9th fleets are another 2 weeks back from major engagements, if a hostile attack is to commence, then all UCAF vessels must begin use of Cole Protocol, Anomia must not fall.

END TRANSMISSION

Captain Nathan Byzantius read over the message once more, he couldn't believe that this had happened so soon, the UCAF hadn't even recovered from the covenant war and there was another alien threat. If it hadn't been for the fact that he was not religious, he'd probably swear out loud at the universe for this mess, and probably praying to the god emperor for help.

He tapped the com. "All crew; prepare to go to standby level 3."

Nathan, could only hope that this wasn't going to end up like the war, he'd seen enough bloodshed for a lifetime or two. But on the odd note that this was going to happen either way, then he was going to have a long road to recovery.

XXXXX

CNN- Council News Network

In bright flashes of the galaxy a swirling light, the channel news seemed to emanate a great sense of urgency as it made a Special Broadcast. The Asari news reporter appeared in moments and greeted the audience.

"I'm Lis'la Tovesa, and I'm here with a special broadcast from Amphora in the Phi'los cluster. It is of great sorrow that the council has now declared that there has been a violent and vicious attack launched by an unknown power, with over 36 dead and missing, the council has declare a level of awareness. We have Isalla our eyes on the ground of the scene of the attack."

In moments the image changed to a scene of devastation, there was nothing but smoke and fires still burning and damage caused from the attack. Isalla stood on a still standing catwalk.

"Thank you Lis'la, I'm standing here on the remains of the dig site of the mysterious ancient structure that once was completely guarded by over an entire company of council security forces, it was here that an attack was launched only 6 hours ago, there was nothing that could be done until it was too late. Now with over half of security forces missing, and a number of wounded and dead, the council is reviewing the extent of the attack. The council has sent their condolences to the families that have died in this terrifying attack, and turian high command swears to bring the race responsible to justice. There is however good news, just behind me council security had managed to capture one of the attackers mechanised suits, they are unsure of how to take the suit apart, however they managed to capture its pilot alive, the pilot is now in council custody and planned to be interrogated soon."

The news reporters continue going on about what was happening, Rey was in the cell watching from the other side, he knew that this wasn't going to end well for him, the council races were close to having him torn to shreds so they could learn how he worked, if they discovered that he was a cybernetic like entity.

He was waiting in this cell for about the last day, his first encounter with the asari spectre had yielded nothing for her, and this damned incarceration was no better, it was just bitter. He watched the news and felt as thrilled to hear about the coming attack on the UCAF as a beetle in a jar.

He heard some doors open and some footsteps, and then he looked up to see a tall figure with a skeletal like face, he looked sort of like a limestone crawler of Vistra. He watched with interest until he asked.

"So you're the child who broke through the front with your kind? Huh, they said that you were supposed to be tough."

He replied. "You want to test that theory?"

XXXXX

Ishala watched from the CIC display, she could see that there was tension amongst the stars, it was no surprise considering that there was going to be a war in about a few days, the UCAF had been alerted and the entire council races were planning to fight them.

Ishala, was more convinced that there was less chances of the council defeating the UCAF, but the resources of the council would be still hard to overcome in an long term war. That was if they could fight for about 200 years.

Ishala was worried for Rey; the child was under her command, and now with him captured under the council there was little chance of recovering him safely. She watched as Tanya appeared and asked.

"Captain, you think that command received the message in time?"

"If they haven't then they're going to get another message very soon, I'm sure that they'd know something would be wrong then."

"What about the crew, how's morale standing at?"

"Low, if that was even possible, many of the marines and Spartans have a very close connection to their brothers in arms, you should know."

"Yes, however that doesn't mean we can't do something about it."

Ishala checked the long ranged scanners, she located a nearby system and did a full sub space scan and a full communications checks, and there were some traces of E-zero and a signal. She focused in and asked.

"Tanya, what's that signal on E-channel band?"

"It's a written message… a ship, emergency beacon, called the Cynaid has crashed on the planet, it's hard to get the entire message, but this is a public channel."

"Well, keep us near close enough; don't ignore the fact that it could possibly be a trap." She said.

"So who do we prepare to get to the ground?" Tanya asked.

"Send Jason and Karl and maybe one squad of Howling Banshees, they'd be fine for a search and rescue, or a destroy mission."

"Very well, preparing Jason's squad for departure." She replied.

XXXXX

Jason and Karl, watched as their Aires gunship arrived, the Aires was loaded with 2 warthogs, 1 cougar APC and the rest of the squad. Jason was greeted by Warrant Officer Daniel Talevski, Cpl Joseph Aun, and Sargent Major John Khoury. There was also a squad of banshees who were waiting inside the gunship.

There were over 4 others, they stood to attention as Jason walked over.  
>"Sir, what are our orders?" John asked.<p>

"We've got a search and rescue mission on the world below, some rescue beacon went off on our scanners and Tanya wants us on the ground. We're taking the Aires down with 2 hogs and our special guest, Elise." He replied.

A shimmer and the figure of the stealth specialist appeared, her figure covered in light reflective armour and skin suit. She was slender but also mysterious; her black camouflage seemed to make her look like part of the ship.

"So, is this the legendary Black storm squad?" She asked.

"No, the black storm squad was finished over a year ago, we're just Verde Strikers." Daniel replied.

"Too bad, from what I've heard, having Talev here meant that this was usually storm bringers."

"Hah, that was over 3 years ago, get with the times marshal." Jason said hefting his striker gear.

"Okay Helldivers were going to ground in a few minutes, get to your seats."

They saluted, and then walked off to their positions, the chairs opened for them; all seated down and prepared for the mission. The Aires soon took off from the landing pad and began to head off to the planet, Jason was piloting as the others held tight.

The planet grew closer as they headed down, its surface was orange in colour and looked somewhat tropical, there seemed to be rolling high pressure systems over the drop zone, but that shouldn't be so hard to land in. Jason brought the controls to a deep pitch as they entered the atmosphere, the gunship held well as it passed through, he watched as the ground came to view, the moisture and the heat glaring off the window.

"Okay, marines get ready; we'll hit the ground in 5 minutes." He said as they passed cloud level.

The squad held for a bit until they reached the forest below, the gunship landed in a clearing near the signal source. The squad began to disembark as they hit the forest floor, Daniel and Joseph headed out first, then John and the rest.

Jason disengaged the locks for the warthogs and let them drop; the teams mounted the warthogs and began to drive over to the waypoint. The banshees took to the Cougar APC; they'd ride behind them to the waypoint.

The trip was short run through the trees, the warthogs needed to find ground as they moved, but it was fast enough that they arrived at their destination. The site was a dreary one, the massive ship had been wedged exactly in between a mountain, and there was some smoke and ash that was still in the air.

"So, where do we begin?" Jason asked.

"I've got sights on a camp about 200m just ahead." John replied.

They drove on, down past a hill past the wreckage of the Cynaid, they proceeded to the stretch of dirt to the valley, and it wasn't a long drive until they reached the site of a small camp. The teams broke up and landed on the ground.

They disembarked their hogs and got to the ground and saw that the camp was empty; John got off and began to scan, while the others found their feet with what remained. John looked about and said.

"There's nothing good, the camp's been empty for over 24 hours, it's strange, and there are no struggles or any sort of packing up. They didn't leave."

"Well then where does a crew of a ship suddenly vanish?" Jason asked.

"We'd be better off searching by hand." Karl suggested.

"Fine, Verde squad will sweep across the place and then report back, everyone form a perimeter around the camp." Jason ordered.

The teams split up, and then moved to their positions; the banshees simply remained inactive at the cougar and watched while everyone else got to work. Jason walked over to a tent and searched its contents, nothing more than dirt and some pressurised cans of liquid protein.

"Huh, looks like they couldn't eat normal food, that or they really must have bad taste." One marine commented.

"Yeah, tell me about it, anyone find anything of significance?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing, just more paste and a card, a weapon of sorts, it's probably a mass driver pistol."

"So then, if they had weapons that must mean that they didn't have a chance to open fire before being taken." Karl deduced.

"Okay, anything on long range scanners?" Joseph asked John.

"Not much, minor residual heat and traces of footprints. But they could be anyone's." John replied.

Jason moved some more pieces of metal and uncovered a small disk box, he loaded a reader and tried to use a light wave reader, and then found that it was useless, he changed to binary and began to move through to primary drives to decrypt the disks.

"I've got something, loading to you guys." He said before uploading.

There was a record.  
>"This is Captain Lanel Vas Cynaid, we were attacked by pirates over sector 2233-4409-22 please somebody help!"<p>

"Well it seems like the pirates got to them before we did." Elise stated.

"I doubt it. If they were taken, shouldn't there be a ship in orbit? The Aspiration had found nothing to even suggest that there was a force of enemy ships anywhere near here, so that means."

"There's a base on the ground?" A marine said.

"Yeah, it's not far, where's the largest source of metals?" Jason asked John.

"North of here commander, it's no further than a few clicks away." He stated.

"Okay, we're going to move out, Verde squad take point, the rest of you just follow close behind us until we reach visual range of where this base is." Jason ordered.

XXXXX

Amphora

Cell block 223

Rey grimaced as he shuddered from the spasms of pain went through him, the turian had been at it for over 2 days, but nothing had broken him yet. Death had taught him the reality check of the world, his body would withstand it, if could comeback from death, then torture was a park walk.

The effects of the constant punishment had left him rather tired. But that did not mean that he was broken, as a matter of fact it left him more determined, these damned aliens didn't know who the heck they had in their cell block.

XXXXX

(Cutting things here…)

The results are in and I'm still taking any more characters for my next story and you've all got a chance at it, so send them in ASAP because my exams are very soon.

Here are the submissions at this point.

Name: Susana McGullen  
>Gender: Female<br>Appearance:  
>Bio: Born of a spartan and a space marine Susana has known the army life since she was a kid and has never found anything wrong about, though she is bit of a nerd when it comes to the classical Dungeons and Dragons she learned to play during her off time at school. She has a slight crush on one of her commanding officers, though she will never admit it, let alone say who she fancy, even though half the army, except for the one she likes, knows it. With her physical strength and mental powers she is a force not to trifle with, she has a knack for both explosive, implosive and none-sive destruction.<br>Pros: Specialized in Demolition and Metaphysical Warfare  
>Cons: (Not sure what Cons are)<br>Likes: Chocolate, icecream, barbeque, the stars, travelling through space, fighting and playing DnD.  
>Dislikes: Stuck up morons and rich boys, overrated officers with the tactical command, courage and knowledge of a lemming, elderberry, news reporters and racists.<br>Relations: She is a virgin and while open and brash to most people with the mouth of a sailor is she extremely silent and shy when her crush is speaking. She just needs a good bump in the spine to speak her feelings.

Race: Half-Spartan Adept  
>Appearance: 7'4" tall, black shoulder long hair tied in a asian stylish bun with chopsticks, pale skin, smooth asian face, sharp purple eyes, full black painted lips, voluptuous body(Double E is all I will say), sharp eagle like eyebrows and a pair of tattoos, one of the UNSC symbol and one of her mother's chapter, that's right mother is the Space Marine, the Ultramarines.<p>

Gender: Male

Race: Human/Half Spartan

Appearance: Tall and thin but well built like a gymnast. Blonde Hair Short but generally messy. Eyes are dark brown.

Bio: Has a very cynical view of the universe. Generally accepting of other races but hates Orks. Has a dry sense of humour tends to chuckle rather than laugh. Reasonably talkative will always try to get his point across. Slightly paranoid. A little mad.

Pros: Incredibly intelligent and resourceful very good a repairing/creating things. Good shot with pistols. Very dangerous up close CQB expert particularly with knives or swords (Always has a pair - Prefers to dual wield).

Cons: Very poor with any form of automatic weapon (Tends to close his eyes when firing) and lacks the patience for sniping. Can be rather annoying to some people. Clumsy outside of combat.

Likes: Swords, Knives, martial arts, flying, making/repairing stuff, Tau.

Dislikes: Heights, Needles, Heavy vibrations, automatic weapons, Orks.

History: Both parents Killed by Orks when young. Spent his life working for various freelance or mercenary bands loosing many friends. Spent some time living on a Tau world.

Relations: Mistrustful of people at first and inclined not to let them get close considering past. If they do manage to become his friend He is extremely loyal and protective of friends more so with a girlfriend. Would flirt with gf quite regularly even in battle. GF would have to be able to fight on her own.

Class: Helldiver 

I like it. For Shepard it goes Name: John Shepard, Gender: Male, Apperence: like he show in Mass effect, Bio: a cloned child of Miranda Keyes and the primarch of the Ultramarines however, he was Orphan raised on Tanden. He joined the Imperial Guard and became a war Hero reaching the rank of Captian before being selected to join the Karkins. Pros:Years of Fighting have given Shepard combat experiance and has learned to being firm but fair with those under his command also he has the repect of the Eldar and the Space Marines. Cons: tends to ingore orders that he feels are unjust or : the Eldar,Space Marines, women, and Hand to Hand Combat. Dislikes: The Asari, The Turians, The Salarians,the Tau, The Batarians,and Nercons. Relations: he is like women who that can handle themselves who can think for themselves and who are decicated to protecting humanity through. legal means and they have to be human so basically Ashley

**TEMPLATE**

**Halo-ME-WH40K: Endless Dawn**

It is the year 2594; it has been over 50 years since the end of the First Contact War with the UCAF and the council races. The council believes it is time for the UCAF to ascend into the ranks of the galaxy. You are Commander Shepard a soldier and honourable warrior of the alliance of the colonies of the Nova Stratus; you now face the coming threats.

This is the next instalment to this series much like I did for Ascension, however this time I will allow you as the audience to create this story, I shall base it similar to the ME universe, but no, this time I will create scenarios and events that are different from the story, all things will follow much like ME, but only in the main story, everything else will be your decisions as I give them to you.

I have decided that I will create this story before my next exams and as soon as they start I will not be here to write for the next 3-4 months, and I have a lot of work to do, no more able to write for a good amount of time.

I will give you 3 days from the day that this is posted to give you the chance to create and design your own characters from all possible combinations stated below, also you may create OCs and other characters to accompany your character including the crew of the Normandy.

Here are the possibilities: (Please note that this has 40k elements as well, anyone with 40k knowledge may create their own as well, but no over kill on the characters, I'm serious guys there's a limit.)

Name:  
>Gender:<br>Appearance:  
>Bio:<br>Pros:  
>Cons:<br>Likes:  
>Dislikes:<br>Relations: (What they are like in relationships, so I can determine possible relationships)

Races:

Eldar (Elf if I was to be blunt)  
>Half-eldar: Born of human and eldar lineage, they are able to live up to a maximum of 4500 years.<br>Half forerunner: Descendant of an eldar and forerunner pure blood, e.g. an ascendant or forerunner descendant with eldar. (They are very powerful)  
>Half Spartan: Descendant of a Spartan of either SPV-SPIII-SPIV-ALPHA<br>Half cybernetic: An eldar descendant of the Cyionic race, hybrid of flesh and metal

Space Marines (8ft walking killing machines with little to stop them I will nerf them if they are too over powered.)  
>Descendant: Child of a human and Space Marine (Chapter can be chosen)<br>Failure: Failure of the Space Marines, or freelancer of any chapter, can be Death Watch  
>Half Spartan: Descendant of Space Marine and Spartan Female<p>

Human: (The largest of ranges.)  
>Half Spartan: You know what I already stated before, just a half Spartan of any program<br>Half Cybernetic: Cyionic descendant, capable of many abilities, usually combine some psychic powers, (note that by psychic they use quantum manipulation).  
>Pure Human: Normal human being<br>Redeemer born: Born on the world of Pyros, you have been born in a high gravity environment; your body has been adapted for extreme conditions and can endure well.  
>Viscos: Born as a child of the frozen world of Viscos Strider, you can survive any conditions of below 500'c.<br>Clone: Born in Orussian Systems, you are a clone created for the wars once fought, you have free will and so you decide your own future.  
>Adept: Forerunner adept, you are born into this world through luck, you have incredible powers that work to help you in battle and in aiding others.<br>Asari hybrid: You are born as a child of a hybrid IVF program to create a type of hybrid.  
>Quarian hybrid: You are a child of a human and quarian.<br>Orc hybrid: (I know it's Ork, but I'm just used to the other name): A descendant of one of the smarter beings of their race, you are stronger and deadlier and far more intelligent than most of those who yet to evolve. (Also the name orc was a correction for those who are not wild.)  
>Fenris descent: You are a child of the Fenris race of Valence, you have grown up on another world away from you place of origins, and you are a powerful hybrid. (They are essentially werewolves, if so loosely put).<p>

Demon! (Yes there is a demon race to add to this, there are only 2 known classes of those which became adapted to being mortal and they seem to be the best of choices, and this is just my idea of an expansion, so other people who have some qualms about this, shut up.)

Slaanesh descent:  
>Eldarhuman/demon: You are born of three known lineages, the UCAF does not discriminate and you are not possessed, you are just different, however you are rejected by other eldar, and imperials.  
>SlaaneshHuman:  
>The UCAF does not discriminate, you are a descent of an entity of demon and human, others do not fear you as much, however your kind is discriminated against by the imperials and those of eldar, you have little to lose, but you wish to build your own future, possibly for yourself and your race.<p>

Tzeentch descent:  
>You are of only demon descent, you possess great knowledge and power, you kind is kept closer to those of human descent and you are just as capable as any forerunner in match of power and knowledge, you also happen to have wings.<p>

(The other two I will mention later in the codex.)

Paths:

Human: All origins included

Colonist: You were once a child of a colony known as Mirasi, the colony was raided by dark eldar and your family and kin are butchered, you are rescued by the UCAF.

Trader: Your family travel the stars as traders in the galaxy and in UCAF space; you have lived your life aboard ships and have knowledge of all kinds, you live to see the stars.

Orphan: You have never known a family and have lived your life as child of the system, after so many years you see opportunity as a marauder of the local child welfare division. You spend most of your youth as a caretaker and overwatch of your home. You leave as a soon to be soldier of the N7 marines.

Honorary: You are a child raised by the covenant you have a Sangheilli bond brother and family, however you wish to leave and seek out a purpose in the UCAF as a soldier of humanity, your background however grants you a unique position.

Guardian: You have once lived amongst the quarians and have helped raise a younger sister, your life is based on their beliefs, however you are of human blood and you seek out your own life to improve the quarians chances of returning to their homeworld of Rannoch.

Tau: You have focused your life around the greater good, and you have an open mind, your mentor is a brilliant scholar and teaches you of the path of the fire warrior, you have years of combat skill and knowledge, you are ready for whatever may come to face you.

Eldar: You have been raised as an orphan and taken in by the eldar, your family is demanding but understanding, their expectation has been for you to reach the path of a warrior of great skill, and you have much to await you.

Imperial: You have spent your life on Tanden, the dreary hive world is the focus of your life, you have been trained and raised by sisters of the local order, and you have a future as an imperial guard and a symbol for a future of the imperium. You leave for the accelerated program of the Kasrkins.

Possible paths:

Eldar/human adept: You are a child of the order of the forerunners, you possess great powers and great knowledge and with the chosen path you have, you are granted telepathy and advanced skills of power, you are raised in the system of reverence and have never gone beyond this place.

Human and all hybrids: Magi: You have been raised as an adept without your normal abilities, you are a child of a vanguard a powerful combative order of adepts, you specialise in combat and psychic attacks and quantum manipulation, and you have incredible power and skill.

Advent: You are an advent a being without age or limit, you have reached the point of ascendancy, and you are powerful and almighty, but not indestructible. You have limit of your powers as you reach a point you may not come back. (If you ascend you die, because you reach god hood, and I have yet to explain that part in the 40k story, you'll need to wait on that.)

History: (optional)

Survivor: You were sent to a colony on Aetha Delta, your unit was wiped out then by a hidden force of necrons which had lain dormant in the colony grounds, your unit slaughtered you fight for survival and ultimately succeed.

War Hero: You once served on the front lines against the pirates of the coalition which attacked the Tan system and surrounding colonies, you are a soldier of this great struggle, but you ultimately deal a decisive blow.

Ruthless: On Proxima Onasi you dealt with the attack launched by the dark eldar, you took command and thoroughly and mercilessly cut your way through, even though civilians took casualties, you are considered absolutely capable.

Legacy: You have the memories of dead members of your family within your mind, and through them you possess their skills and abilities, you utilise each memory and thought in tune with them.

(You can create your own)

Classes:

Soldier:  
>Cyber Adept:<br>Helldiver: 

I leave the rest to you guys to decide whatever you'd like, I will then take all your ideas and post them in 2-3 days on the next chapter and on all of my other stories and ask for any votes to who thinks who's idea is the best and also other OCs, I will use any now, this is your story character and the audience is in control.


End file.
